A Christmas Present
by tonksremus2332
Summary: Eliot and Nate have a talk about Sophie. NOw Nate is on the hunt for the best gift for her. Lame Sumary Nifty Story. Yes I said Nifty! First story so please r & r so I can get better.


_I love these two together they are so cute. Please read and review, my first fanfic so I'm up for any corrections!!! Thanks_

**A Christmas Present**

Nate's POV

Nate didn't know what to get Sophie for Christmas. He didn't even know why he was getting her one. _Because you love her you idiot._Nate had finally voiced for Sophie the night before to Eliot. They were sitting on the couch looking at some pictures of the team. Harddison had taken Parker out so that he could try to get her into the Christmas mood. As they were looking at the pictures on the T.V one came up of Nate and Sophie on New Year's Eve together.

"If you don't mind me asking. How could you let her go?" Eliot had asked.

This question had taken Nate by surprise. Elliot wasn't the type of man who got involved with other people's problems.

"I just wanted her to be happy that's all. She deserves the best and that's what she'll get."

"If that were the case you should've have stayed with her. All she wanted was for you to want her. I am not a one to get into people's business; however this is one of the times I must to help. Sophie believes that you are the best for her so that's what she wants."

"So what do I do then Elliot?"

"If I were you I would get her a gift and send it to her. Or you could hand deliver it. That way she can't mail back to you on opened."

"What do I say though?"

"What you feel. How do you feel?"

"Well it's like I have this tightness in my chest whenever I think of her. I just feel different, more so when I was with my wife."

"What did you use to feel for your wife?"

"Love and Compassion."

After a few moments of silence something dawned on Nathan Ford.

"I'm in love with Sophie?" he said more like a question. "I'm in love with Sophie." He finally said more like a statement than before.

Nate got up.

"Where are you going?"

"To go get Sophie a gift."

Sophie's POV

_Christmas sucks_. _How can it be a time for family if you don't have a Family? Or anyone to love during this horrid disgusting holiday._

Sophie was at her loft in Italy looking at some old pictures Harddison had sent to her. While she was watching the slide show she was eating a deep dished pepperoni pizza with some red wine.

A picture of Nate and her on New Year's Eve came up on the screen. It was a tradition to kiss someone next to you when the Ball dropped.

_Why couldn't we just have stayed that way forever? You know why Sophie. That's why you're not with him right now._

While Sophie continued to mourn over her suckish life some one was on their way to say Merry Christmas.

Nate's POV... Again

So now that Nate had declared his love for Sophie he had to find something to back it up. He had asked Parrker what she thought that she would want... that didn't go well. So now he was on his own.

He knew she liked shoes and jewelry very much. So that's where he started. When he walked in he knew he was in for a late night. After he finally went around the whole store _twice_ he realized that Sophie already owned everything in this store. He was _screwed. _What was he supposed to get her now? Then his eye caught the jewelry section, and he knew exactly what he was going to get her.

Sophie's POV... Again

_********__Ding__****** **_

_What do people not get about 'NO VISITORS'? _Sophie had directly told them that she wanted to be alone. She went to open the door and a gasp slipped from her lips.

"Merry Christmas Sophie," Nate told her.

Sophie was speechless. What was he doing here? How did he find her? What did he want?

"May I come in?"

Sophie gestured him in while trying to scramble some words together. She watched as he sat down on her couch and look at her. _God he looked great_ she thought to herself. It was nice to see the real thing instead of old pictures.

"Nate, what are you doing?" Sophie finally said.

"Well, I wanted to bring you your gifts." He told her. It was his time to gesture her to sit down. He began to pace back in front of her.

"You see... I don't know how to do this. Eliot said it was going to be easy if I just stated my feelings, but when I state them they just sound so very stupid.

It seemed to Sophie that he was just rambling on to himself.

"Hello Nate, are you still with me." Sophie said trying to break him out of his trance.

"Oh sorry. Well I just wanted to say... I love you."

Sophie's eye's got huge and begun to well up. She wasn't one to cry but this was one case where crying was understandable.

Nate sat on the couch and took her hands.

"Don't cry. If I knew you were going to cry I wouldn't have told you." He said with a weak laugh.

"Please don't take it back," Sophie pleaded "I've needed to hear those words for so long."

"I would never take those words back. At least not from you." He told her with a gentle smile.

He looked into her deep beautiful brown eyes. Nate felt like he could look at this sight for the rest of his life. _That reminds me._

He got on his knees and took Sophie's hand into his own.

"Sophie. You are everything I need in my. And as corny as I think this is... you complete me." Sophie began to chuckle. She knew that Nate hated clichés; she thought that it was cute and sweet that he would still use one for her.

"When you're around I feel that everything will be okay."

Sophie started to sway at the spot. She felt very dizzy all of a sudden. Nate began to come in and out of focus.

"Sophie are you okay?"

"I'm just a little dizzy - -

"I'm taking to you to bed"

" and light headed." Sophie finished. Not caring that Nate had totally cut her off.

Sophie tried to get up and started to stumble. Nate went over to her and picked her up. While he was carrying her to her room Sophie began to mumble about the wedding.

"Parker's the only 'girl' friend I have. I wonder if I can get her to wear a dress? No pink, it wouldn't go well with Parker. Maybe Blue and Brown for our wedding colors? Or Navy Blue and Ivory, that would pretty color's don't you think?"

By now Nate had already took off her shoes and put her in bed, now he was looking for a shirt to put her in. When he opens her closet he is simply awed. He had forgotten how many clothes and accessories she had. As he was searching he found some shirts, his shirts. He had noticed that some of his shirts were missing but he had just thought that he had accidentally thrown them away.

By the time Nate had gotten out of the closet Sophie was already sleeping. He carefully took off her shirt and replaced with the blue shirt he had found. Then he had just looked at her. She was so beautiful that it took his breath away. He hadn't felt so peaceful since Sam had been a healthy happy little boy.

"Nate..."

"I'm right here" he whispered.

"Please stay." Sophie told him.

Nate looked down and smiled, "Where would I go? You're my home now." He told her while brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

Still looking at her he toed his shoes off and slipped into the bed with his shirt and boxers on.

Before he gave over to sleeping he got out his cell phone and sent a text.

_Mission Accomplished._


End file.
